<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We dropped some acid, Killed our parents, Then we hit the road by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727201">We dropped some acid, Killed our parents, Then we hit the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Chains, Mad Season (Band), Pearl Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Slash, Teen Romance, killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Mccready/Layne Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We dropped some acid, Killed our parents, Then we hit the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about Mike and Layne from mad season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike could feel blood running down his face. It was Scarlett and vibrant. He was almost mesmerized by it. There was so much it almost painted the whole room. It was on the wall, bed and flesh.</p><p>He could hear an over erratic buzzing going in and out of his ear as the world spin. His vision was practically blurry seeing blues and reds and pinks.</p><p>The blood curdling scream and the sound of the impeding last breaths of death didn't phase him. He was to busy staring at the blood.</p><p>Layne was practically the same also fucked up on drugs and out of his mind. He was laughing erratically as he pressed his sawed off shotgun deep into the head of the screaming older man laying in bed now awake. </p><p>He never liked Layne or thought he was good enough for his son. The man was so pathetic begging as if Layne would stop. "Mike please stop. Make him stop. We're your own family."</p><p>Mike looked at his dad with an uninteresting look. He was too far gone too addicted to Layne in ever sense of the word. Layne could do no wrong, he would follow him everywhere.</p><p>Mike turned to Layne with his mouth agape and eyes half lidded. Layne took his eyes of Mike's dad for a second.</p><p>"What baby?"</p><p>Mike approaches him cupping his hairy face and bringing him into a deep kiss. Layne gladly accepted wrapping and arm around his lower back and pulling him close.</p><p>It was as if time stopped. There wasn't any blood death or screaming just them.</p><p>Mike's father held a look of disgust before remembering something in his drawer.</p><p>He pulls out a gun and aims it at Layne. His hand was on the trigger but Mike noticed just in time. "Layne!"</p><p>Layne turns and holds up his gun firing once and shooting Mike's dad dead.</p><p>Mike showed no emotions in the moment he just didn't care. He kissed Layne again.</p><p>Layne grabbed him by the butt this time. The two had each other's tongues down one another's throat. It was getting hot and heavy. </p><p>It must have been the bloodlust or the thrill of the kill. Because the next thing you know Mike is on his knees pulling down Layne's zipper.</p><p>About thirty minutes had passed when the two were strolling out of the house with Mike leaning on Layne's shoulder playing with his curly blonde hair. They were both giggling. "Tonight was fun. Best sex I ever had." Mike says.</p><p>"Don't worry we're definitely gonna do it again. Let's get the hell out of here first."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>